Teamwork Exercise - Fairytail fanfic
by HatakeScum
Summary: The ice mage Asuka was in the strongest team in fairy tale Ezra Lucy Natsu Grey and of course her. Ezra and Lucy were off on a mission and Asuka was forced to stay back with Grey and Natsu, while the rest of there team was gone, they had to do a team exercise were Grey Natsu and Asuka have to live in the same house for one week.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! So this is my first fanfic I hope you like it! The start may not make total sense just keep reading to know more about the Asuka character! Okay, enjoy!

Asuka was sleeping when Natsu and Grey came into her house

. "Is she asleep?" Natsu whispered to Grey.

"I think so."

Asuka slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes she then opened her eyes and noticed the two wizards in her house

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" Asuka shouted surprised.

"Calm down, Ezra and Lucy are out of town on a mission, we are supposed to live with each other for a little while as a teamwork exercise." Grey said trying to calm her down.

"Oh right, I completely forgot. Sorry about that." Asuka said sighing.

Natsu was already on a bed across the room rom hers he started rolling around and messing it up while happy was flying next to him.

"This is pretty comfy happy!"

Happy then got in a blanket and rolled up in it.

"Sure is!" Happy said cheerfully.

"Guys! Don't mess up the bed! That's Grey's!" She yelled holding her fist up.

"Oh, uh.." Natsu and Happy laughed nervously as they got out of the bed and slowly walked over to the couch.

Grey sighed, as Asuka looked up at him.

"I'll fix your bed later." She said rolling her eyes at Natsu.

"so where are we gonna sleep then?" Natsu said curiously.

Asuka pointed to another room. "There is a bed in there, that's where you guys will sleep."

Asuka liked Grey yet never made it obvious, she had joined Fairytale around the same time as him, they were both ice mages who used maker magic, but he was always stronger. They were quite similar people so they were the best of friends.

Asuka got out of her bed fully clothed as she had laid in bed and passed out the previous night.

"Okay, what do you guys want to do today?" Asuka said yawning a bit.

"Oh! Oh! Let's go fishing!" Natsu said excitedly

"Sounds good to me!" Happy said agreeing.

Asuka looked at Grey. "What do you wanna do?" Asuka asked.

"Whatever, I don't really care." Grey said uncaringly.

"Alright, let's go fishing then." She said uncaringly as well.

Natsu and Happy jumped up "Yay!" They jinxed.

Asuka walked towards the door and held it open for her teammates. Grey had his hands in his pockets and walked out "Thanks." He sighed.

Natsu practically danced out the door. Asuka sighed and followed Natsu out the door shutting it behind her.

Natsu and Grey were walking side by side with a little distance between them enough for one more person Asuka walked in between them with her hands in her pockets. She looked over at Grey for a moment then at the ground. When they arrived at the lake Natsu and Happy pulled out fishing rods and they both threw the line into the water to began fishing.

"Oh, crap! I totally forgot fishing rods!" Asuka said frustrated as she noticed her mistake.

"I forgot one too." Grey said as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"Great." Asuka said as she sat down on the grass.

"Oh! I got one!" Natsu said as a fish bit his line. He began pulling after a while of pulling a brown trout came out of the cold water.

"Haha! I got it!" Natsu said excitedly.

Asuka took a deep breath. "Grey, should we go do something while these two fish?" Asuka asked.

"Sure, why not." Grey replied.

Okay what did you think? like it? Hate it? Did I get Natsu and Grey's personality right? Let me know! I'm going to update this! And, again this was my first one so I'm still learning exactly how to do this keep that in mind! Thanks for reading, and I will update this with another chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu and Happy were paying no attention to Grey and Asuka's conversation.

"Natsu, Grey and I are going to go do something else, okay? We'll see you at home." Asuka said as she stood up.

"uh, Yeah. Yeah sure." Natsu said not really paying any attention.

Grey started walking away from the forest and back into the city Asuka followed him out. Grey and Asuka walked into the city.

"What exactly did you have in mind, Asuka?" Grey asked walking beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"I was thinking we could get dinner, or something." Asuka said smiling lightly and gently at him.

"Okay, well where do you want to go then?" Grey asked. "I don't care anywhere you want to go." Asuka replied.

"Alright, let's get ramen then." Grey said.

"Okay, I actually know a place just down the street." Asuka said to him.

"Okay." Grey replied.

Asuka and Grey started walking together both them had their hands in their pockets. Asuka was looking down at the ground she then looked up at Grey for a moment

"I wonder if he likes me too." She thought to herself.

"Hmm?" Grey asked confused why she was staring at him.

She looked back at the ground.

"oh, uh sorry about that. Guess I got lost in thought." Asuka replied.

"Oh, uh okay." Grey said as he looked down at Asuka for a moment then his gaze drifted back unto the road.

Asuka looked up and spotted the ramen place, she then pointed to it.

"There it is." Asuka said as they were approaching the shop.

They walked inside and sat down on the bar stools. Asuka looked up at the lady working there.

"What can I get you two?" The women asked.

"I'll have the miso ramen with pork please." Asuka replied.

"Uh, I'll get what she is having." Grey said.

Asuka looked over at Grey.

"Have you been here before?" Asuka asked.

"No, this is my first time ever coming here." Grey answered her question.

"I see." Asuka replied.

"Maybe… Just maybe, I could try and make a move on him.. Or confess, at least." She muttered under her breath.

"You say something?" Grey titled his head while asking.

She started to sweat a bit.

"Umm…. No! No, I didn't say anything." Asuka said nervously.

"Okay." He said confused.

"Two miso ramen with pork." The women said placing the two bowls of food in front of them then walked to the people next to them handing them their bowls.

Asuka picked up her chopsticks and began eating Grey did the same.

about 10 minutes later Asuka finished her food.

The women grabbed the empty bowl and walked off.

Asuka looked at Grey. "You done?" she asked smiling at him.

"yeah, I'm full." There was a small amount of food left in the bowl.

The women glanced over to see Grey, she walked up to him.

"Are you done?" The women asked.

he then nodded and she took the bow.

Asuka placed 50 jewel on the counter.

"You ready to go home?" Asuka asked.

Grey didn't notice she placed the jewel on the counter and completely forgot about paying.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Grey replied.

She stood up and walked towards the door, and when she reached it she held it open for Grey.

Grey followed Asuka.

"Thanks." He said as he walked out, she then followed him shutting the door behind her.

They started on their way home, as it had gotten late Natsu and Happy had probably gotten home a couple minutes ago.

Asuka glanced up at Grey then back at the ground, she was in love with him. It had started out a crush she had when he was younger and it formed into love, usually it was easy to suppress her feelings and keep them secret, but tonight was different. She felt like she had a chance, like he might love her back.

Grey glanced down at her.

"What's with her? She seems a bit different today." He thought to himself and looked back up at the road, he saw her house in the distance with the lights on inside.

"Natsu and Happy are definitely back, the lights are on." Grey said.

Hearing his words she looked up to see her house.

"Yeah." They arrived at her house, and Asuka opened the door holding it open for Grey.

Grey then walked in not saying thanks this time, he was tired so didn't think to say it.

Asuka then walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Oh, hey guys!" Natsu smiled at them.

"Hey Natsu!" Asuka weaved at him and smiled.

Grey looked at his messed up bed and sighed. Asuka then looked at Grey.

"I'll fix it, it'll only take a sec." Asuka said walking up to the bed.

"oh uh, thanks." Grey thanked her.

She started making the bed and reorganizing it. It only took her a few seconds she then walled to her bed and sat on it. Grey walked back up to his bed and sat on it as well.

"Thanks, again Asuka." Grey said letting a small smile grow on his lips.

"You're welcome." She said as she laid down on top of her blankets.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight guys!" Natsu said and started walking into the room he was to sleep in, Happy was already asleep.

"Goodnight Natsu!" Asuka said watching Natsu walk into the room.

She looked over at Grey and saw him laying down under the blankets fast asleep.

"Guess he fell asleep already, he must have been very tired. This sure is going to be an interesting week." She thought to herself. As she got under the blankets to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

-The next morning-

It was day two of the teamwork exercise, Gray was awake laying on his bed resting his head on his hands, Natsu walked out of the room he was sleeping in. He looked over at Gray.

"Hey." Natsu said to Gray.

"Hey." He replied.

"I'm hungry." Natsu said walking over to the couch to sit on

. "Then cook something." Gray said.

"I always cook, can you cook for once?" Natsu said pouting slightly.

"You're the hungry one, just cook for yourself." Gray replied.

"Whatever, no one wants a streakier to cook anyways." Natsu mumbled loudly.

In a flash Gray was standing in front of Natsu holding his fist up.

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" Gray shouted.

Natsu shoot up off the couch and put his fist up.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP! ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu yelled back at him.

"BIRD BRAIN!" Gray yelled.

Asuka opened her eyes and quickly sat up.

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?!" She bellowed at the two.

Natsu ignored Asuka.

"UGLY!" Natsu shouted once again.

"Oh god." Asuka fell backwards and let her head land against her pillow.

"GRR!" Gray started grinding his teeth.

"GUYS! CUT IT OUT!" Asuka yelled at them.

"Fine! You got lucky." Natsu said to Gray.

"Jesus Christ…" Asuka shut her eyes for a moment then opened them again.

"Humph, whatever." Gray said as he walked over to a backpack placed in front of his bed he kneeled down and opened it grabbing his clothes from it. He had just been in his shorts his whole time. He walked into the bathroom to change into his normal attire.

Asuka got out of bed fully clothed in her normal attire.

"I've been passing out a lot without changing I gotta stop doing that." She said to herself.

Happy was sitting next to Natsu on the couch.

"Is she talking to herself?" Natsu whispered to Happy.

"Yeah she is." Happy whispered back.

"That's a little we-" Natsu was cut off

'You guys know, I can hear you." Asuka said staring at the two.

Natsu's gazed drifted to Asuka. "Hear what? We didn't say anything." Natsu said to her.

"Y-Yeah we totally weren't saying anything." Happy said nervously.

Gray walked out of the bathroom. "Whatever." Asuka muttered.

Natsu stood up from the couch.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Natsu said walking over to the kitchen.

"You cook?" Asuka asked.

Despite how they act and annoy each other Asuka and Natsu were actually very close, but she didn't know he could unless it was fish.

"Yeah." Natsu replied as he pulled out a pan to start cooking.

Gray sat down on the couch were Natsu was previously sitting. He then looked up at Asuka.

"What are we going to do today?" Gray asked.

"Today we are supposed to go on a mission, so make sure you are ready. It won't be too difficult, but still."Asuka answered.

"We already go on missions everyday, just with Lucy and Ezra. so how is this supposed to help?" Natsu asked.

"It's because the master wants us three to improve our teamwork. Asuka replied.

"I guess that makes sense." Natsu replied while making breakfast.

"I can already tell Natsu and Gray are going to be butting heads to whole time." Asuka thought to herself.

About ten minutes later Natsu had finished making breakfast and Asuka set the table, they were all sitting around the table and Asuka took a bite of the food, he gaged slightly and cover her mouth trying to play it off. She looked at Gray and shook her head signaling him not to have any. Gray looked at her and got the message. "actually, I'm full." Gray said.

Asuka managed to finish the bite.

"Yeah, I'm full too." Asuka said.

"really? Well, alright." Natsu said a little sad.

Gray looked at Asuka. "So, what's this mission about?" He asked.

"It's not that difficult, it's a basic infiltration. Basically some rich guy stole a sapphire from our client, we are just supposed to steal I t back. Also, we were specifically ordered by the master to NOT destroy this rick guys house…" Asuka replied, she then looked over at Natsu. "Natsu, did you get that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Natsu said finishing his food. Asuka looked at both of them.

"Are you guys ready to go?" She asked.

"I am." Gray replied.

"I was born ready!" Natsu said.

"Okay. Let's go then."

Asuka said as she stood up, the boys did the same. She walked to the door and held it open. They walked out and she followed them and shut the door behind her.

What do you guys think so far? Leave a review and tell me! I'll be working on chapter 4 so you can expect it real soon.


End file.
